


The Tale Of An Archival Assistant [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tim/Sasha if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: Being the story of...Sybil? Stacey? Skye?...Being the story of Someone, at least.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	The Tale Of An Archival Assistant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale Of An Archival Assistant.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985524) by [Urbenmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urbenmyth/pseuds/Urbenmyth). 



> Thank you Urbenmyth for giving me permission to record this! This is my first work in this fandom, and I'm excited to be able to contribute to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Go give the author some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985524), or leave me some feedback in the comments, or on [tumblr](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
